La Formación de las Armas
by Lin Welt
Summary: Todos saben que Liraz, Akiva y Hazael fueron criados para pelear. Pero, ¿cómo eran de niños? ¿Cómo era la vida en el campo de entrenamiento? /TRADUCCIÓN/


**La Formación de la Armas**

* * *

—¡Déjame sola, pequeña mocosa! ¿No puedes ver que estoy ocupada? —estas fueron las palabras que acompañaron al áspero golpe de la mano de la madre de Liraz en su mejilla de cinco años. Liraz, ninguna experta en leer el lenguaje corporal, no había notado su descontento, pero el golpe no había llegado exactamente como una sorpresa y por eso se lo tomó sin pestañear.

—¿Ocupada haciendo qué? —se atrevió a preguntar ella. La mujer con la que su madre estaba hablando hizo un ruido burlón.

—Imprudente criatura, ¿verdad? Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Linora. El campo de entrenamiento pronto la enderezará. ¿Hoy vendrán por ella?

—Sí —confirmó—. No puedo esperar para librarme de ella —a los veintiuno, Linora era muy joven para tener una hija de la edad de Liraz, pero Liraz no entendía eso. Todo lo que entendía era que estaba atrapada con una madre que no la amaba, cuidando de ella solo por deber y que no podía esperar para verle la espalda.

También entendía lo del campo de entrenamiento, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Había crecido viendo a un sinnúmero de otros niños raptados de los brazos de sus madres, justo después de su quinto cumpleaños, subidos en una carreta y llevados lejos. Hoy era su turno y Liraz, segunda portadora del nombre, se había comprometido a no ser una más de los patéticos, de los que lloraban y gritaban por madres que los habían dado a luz pero los olvidarían en unos pocos años cuando fueran remplazados por pequeños hermanos, nuevos bebés, nuevos portadores de antiguos nombres.

Una vez, Liraz había cometido un error preguntándole a Linora que significaba que ella fuera la segunda en ser llamada así. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la primera?

—Está muerta —fue la fría respuesta de su madre—. Masacrada en batalla. Probablemente cortada en pedazos por alguna quimera sucia y dejada para sangrar fuera de su vida en la suciedad. ¡Justo como tú lo serás! —había añadido con una carcajada sin alegría—. Mi pequeña guerrera Ilegítima —no había rastro de afecto en las palabras—. ¡Ja! Mi pequeña zángano sin sentido podría estar más de la marca.

En realidad, la Liraz original no había muerto en batalla. Fue una víctima de muerte súbita, la hija de una mujer que había estado a la entera disposición de Joram y que había sido llamada desde más joven que Linora. Aparentemente, la infanta había sido encontrada todavía acostada un día, con la piel teñida de gris, el fuego extinto de sus alas y los ojos vidriosos fijos en la nada. La siguiente semana, la segunda Liraz había nacido y el nombre de la niña pelirroja había sido rápidamente asignado a este nuevo bebé, que ya tenía una cabeza llena de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul hielo.

—Será una rompecorazones cuando sea mayor —le informarían las personas a su madre.

—Si es que vive tanto tiempo—fue la réplica estándar de Linora.

Y así Liraz, a diferencia de tantos otros, no podía decir que era adversa a unirse al campo de entrenamiento. Era una vida miserable cambiada por otra. Ningún niño de cinco años debería ser cínico, pero eso era exactamente lo que ella era. Era una pena, pero dadas las circunstancias, era de esperarse.

* * *

Vinieron por ella más tarde ese día, dos serafines mayores de manos con cuentas marcadas y ojos cansados, acompañados por una carreta crujiente de madera tirada por esclavos quimera y que ya contenía varios niños pequeños. Liraz casi sintió lastima por los esclavos, antes de recordar que ellos eran el enemigo y que s_e merecían todo lo que tenían._ Las quimeras, se recordó a sí misma, eran malas. Eran sucias, eran criaturas malvadas. Debería sentirse privilegiada, siéndole dada la oportunidad de ayudar a su destrucción.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía silenciar a esa persistente voz en el fondo de su mente, la que insistía que la escena ante ella estaba mal?

—¡Escuchen! —gritó la más alta de los dos ángeles con cuentas marcadas, una mujer de cabello corto color gris y una cara cuadrada—. Vamos a llamar a los niños que vienen con nosotros. No intenten interrumpir este proceso, o… —tocó intencionalmente la empuñadura de la espada en su cadera—. ¿Está entendido? —hubo algunos asentimientos alrededor del establecimiento, pero nadie habló. Era bastante claro lo que quería decir—. Muy bien, entonces —le asintió a su compañero, quien sacó un royó de papel y comenzó a leer.

—Hananel, Abrielle, Jonathan, Krista y Liraz —silencio. Con un impaciente suspiro, volvió a leer los nombres—. ¿Bueno? —preguntó—. Pedimos por ninguna interrupción. Entreguen a sus hijos ahora y nadie será dañado.

Liraz se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma luchando contra un deseo abrumador de darse la vuelta y correr. Qué raro. Todos eso años anhelando escapar de Linora —de todas esas personas— solo para encontrar eso en el último momento. No quería nada más que escapar entre ellos, esconderse hasta que los extraños se dieran por vencido buscándola y se fueran.

—Voy a preguntar solo una vez más —dijo el lector—. Hananel, Abrielle, Jonathan, Krista y Liraz. Un paso adelante ahora y lo dejaremos así.

Quería moverse, pero no confiaba en sí misma para hacerlo en la dirección correcta. Era ridículo, en realidad. ¿A dónde correría? Linora estaba justo detrás de ella, pero por alguna razón, no estaba tratando de empujarla hacía adelante, como la madre de Hananel estaba haciendo a través del campo. Ante una presión repentina en su hombro, se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a Linora... ¿sosteniendo su espalda?

—Lo siento, Liraz —había pasado un largo tiempo desde que su madre había usado su nombre—. No he sido la mejor cuidadora, ¿cierto?

—No —Liraz no era del tipo que perdonaba y todos los pensamiento de quedarse se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. La huella en mi mejilla les permitirá a todos saberlo, _madre_ —escupió la última palabra con tal veneno que Linora realmente retrocedió, como si _ella_ fuera la que era constantemente abofeteada—. No te preocupes. Con un poco de suerte, seré cortada en pedazos _por alguna quimera sucia_ antes de que tengamos oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos —y con eso, se arrancó libremente a sí misma y se expuso a través del campo, dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta ente su estela. Los representantes del campo de entrenamiento estaban visiblemente aliviados de verla acercarse.

—¿Allí, ves? —gritó el hombre—. Esta es valiente. Esta sabe lo que es buena para ella. ¿Dejarán que sus hijos sigan el ejemplo de esta niña? —echó un vistazo a su lista antes de abordar a Liraz—. ¿Cuál eres tú? ¿Abrielle? ¿Krista?

—Liraz —respondió ella. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer contacto visual con los esclavos, que estaban a pocos metros de ella. El hombre asintió, tachando su nombre de la lista, antes de volverse a la mujer junto a él y murmurarle algo. Ella susurró algo a cambio, y luego se acercó a Liraz.

—Hiciste bien —le dijo—. Los que pueden obedecer órdenes son más propensos a sobrevivir en el campo de entrenamiento. Mi nombre es Melliel —agregó ella—. Somos medias hermanas. Él —señaló con el dedo pulgar al hombre— es tu medio hermano. Somos todos hermanos, entiende, pero no pensamos entre nosotros de esa forma. Los Ilegítimos no tienen familia.

—Melliel —dijo el hombre bruscamente— Ya es suficiente. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, por supuesto —Melliel sonaba casi triste mientras se enfrentaba a la reunión de nuevo—. Tienen una oportunidad más —les informó—. Denos a sus hijos ahora —dudó—. No los lastimaremos.

—Pero otros podrían —añadió el hombre en voz baja. Melliel le dio un codazo.

El silenció continuó. Hananel podía ahora ser escuchada discutiendo con su madre, insistiendo en que no quería ir. Melliel hizo un sonido, que era un cruce entre un suspiro y un gruñido de frustración, y comenzó a desenvainar la espada, cuando un milagro sucedió. Los cuatros niños restantes empezaron a moverse hacia la carreta como uno solo, abriéndose paso nerviosamente a través de la hierba. Melliel envainó su espada.

—Gracias a los Dioses Estrella —murmuró.

Confundida, Liraz miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba llamando a los niños y se sorprendió al ser recibida por la visión de uno de sus medios hermanos en la carreta, un niño que tenía más de un parecido con ella, equilibrado sobre sus dedos del pie y haciendo señas con ambas manos, murmurando _está bien, estarán bien,_ una y otra vez. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba sonriendo? Liraz quería sacudirlo y gritar "¡¿Qué tienes que sonreír?! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Vamos a ser entrenados para morir!" Pero no lo sacudió. Solo vio como los cuatro reacios se acercaban a ellos hasta que estuvieron justo delante de la carreta, alineados al lado de ella. El niño les guiñó un ojo antes de plegar sus alas y sentarse de nuevo. Liraz estaba asombrada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Hipnotizarlos?

—Son todos —dijo el lector del rollo de papel. Miró a los cinco niños—. Suban al carro, entonces —con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos, Jonathan, Krista, Hananel y Abrielle hicieron lo que les dijeron, usando una combinación entre brazos aleatorios y revoloteos. Tenían unas alas infantiles apenas funcionales para superar por ellos mismos los costados y llegar a la carreta. Liraz, sin embargo, era más pequeña que los otros y estaba furiosa de encontrarse a sí misma colgando de la punta de sus dedos, incapaz de tirar de sí misma hacía arriba y sobre el borde. Melliel y el lector del rollo de papel no lo habían notado aún, estaban susurrando entre sí sobre algo. Discutiendo, en realidad.

—Irresponsable —estaba diciendo el hombre—, decirles que no les haremos daño.

—Bueno, nosotros no lo haremos.

—¡Pero ahora creen que están a salvo! Les estas dando falsas esperanzas, has…

—¡Oye! —sorprendida, Liraz levantó la vista para ver al chico que lucía como ella inclinándose sobre el borde de la carreta. Extendió una mano, llegando hasta ella—. ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

—No necesito tu ayuda —gruño, reanudando su lucha por saltar el borde de la carreta. El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca dije que la necesitarás. Solo estaba preguntando si la _querías._

—¡Bien! —escupió, soltando una mano y permitiéndole tomarla. Él tiró con fuerza y de repente estaban acostados en un montón arrugado en el suelo polvoriento de la carreta. Liraz se apresuró a extraerse a sí misma de la maraña de extremidades, levantándose y sacudiéndose hacia abajo. El niño hizo lo mismo, sonriéndole mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo. Se apoyó contra el costado y fulminó ferozmente al resto de sus medios hermanos mientras la carreta comenzaba a moverse. Algunos de ellos estaban llorando, sollozando en sus mangas mientras Melliel y el lector del rollo de papel saltaban sobre una repisa en la parte delantera y le ordenaban a la quimera tirar.

—Podría haber hecho eso por mí misma —le dijo rotundamente Liraz al niño. El lucía divertido.

—Sé que podrías.

—Son patéticos, ¿no? —dijo ella después de un momento de tranquilidad. Él la miró parpadeando.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ellos —hizo un gesto hacía los otros niños; quienes no parecían notarlo—. Nuestros _hermanos_ —la palabra estaba cargada con pesado sarcasmo, pues esas criaturas lloriqueantes no eran hermanos para ella. El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, yo no diría eso. Sus reacciones son perfectamente normales. Lo que _deberías_ preguntarte es por qué somos capaces de simplemente sentarnos aquí y hablar mientras ellos sollozan por su casa —estaba recto.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotros no tenemos casas por las que llorar. No realmente —sus ojos se posaron en la marca de su mejilla—. Tengo un moretón como ese —Liraz se erizó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Enserio? Porque… —levantó un poco el dobladillo de su camisa, revelando una enorme mancha morado azulada en su estómago. Liraz reprimió un grito de asombro. Era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que Linora le hubiera hecho jamás. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan… tan optimista?

—Porque —sonrió, y fue como si el sol saliera—, ¡no tendré que volver a ver a mi tía nunca!

—¿Tu tía?

—Sí. Mi madre murió cuando era un bebé. Así que fui criado por la esposa de su hermano —dijo "criado" de una manera que hizo que Liraz se preguntara exactamente que implicaba la marca de su tía en la crianza de un niño

—No es realmente tu tía, entonces —fue todo lo que ella dijo—. No de sangre.

—No, gracias a los Dioses Estrella —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No puedo pensar en mejores personas por las cuales ser criado.

—No lo dudo —murmuró ella. Vaciló, y entonces…— Mi nombre es Liraz.

—Hazael —respondió él, con la sonrisa de vuelta en su lugar. La miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Nos parecemos mucho. No somos hermanos, ¿verdad? —Liraz negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Mi madre está muy viva. Desafortunadamente —luego añadió, casi como una ocurrencia tardía—: Su nombre es Linora.

—Bueno, ahí va esa teoría. La mía se llamaba Rose.

—¿Se parecía a ti? —Liraz no estaba segura sobre qué hizo que preguntara eso, pero Hazael parecía imperturbable.

—Ni idea. Supongo que sí. Nuestro padre no es rubio, por lo que he oído —ante la mención de Joram, Liraz se puso rígida.

—No se supone que lo llamemos así —dijo ella. Hazael se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿cómo _se_ supone que lo llamemos? —ahora era el turno de Liraz de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Podría " bruto desagradable" funcionar? —Hazael dejó escapar una risa sorprendida.

—Sí. Sí, supongo que podría. Muy bien, entonces, el bruto desagradable no es rubio. ¿Feliz, ahora?

Liraz estaba a punto de sonreír cuando divisó a una niña, aún más pequeña que ella, hecha un ovillo en la esquina más alejada de la carreta, había silenciosas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Su sonrisa se disolvió para dar paso a un ceño descontento.

—No —dijo ella—. No, en realidad.

Hazael siguió su mirada hasta que sus ojos, también, estaban reposando en la niña llorosa. Suspiró.

—No puedo decir que te culpe.

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como dije en el Summary, es una traducción, no me pertenece. Leí el fic hace como tres días y me encantó, así que decidí pasarlo al español. _

_Creo que la dueña del fic subirá más capítulos, así que si me da permiso, también los traduciré._

_Cambié algunas cosas (NADA DE LA HISTORIA, NI DE LAS ACCIONES NI DEL CONTEXTO) solo pequeños detalles para que la historia estuviera mejor redactada en español (ya que no es igual que en inglés). Es exactamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras (y solo en unos pequeños casos, a lo mucho siete)._

_Lamento mucho si no es la mejor traducción del mundo, pero es la primera vez que hago esto._

_Si me dejan un review, sería fantástico (y de paso a la autora, se lo merece)._

_Pueden ver el fic original aquí: __fanfiction net/s/10665541/1/The-Shaping-of-Weapons (pongan un punto en el espacio)._


End file.
